


The Video

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!Stiles|Thomas, Post Death Cure, Stiles is Terra, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She escaped WICKED, but didn't take them down.Her name is supposedly Stiles, but she doesn't believe them.When her memories come back, she does.Then they find the video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just about the pack watching a vid of everything that happened with WICKED... It got away from me... big time... Not very satisfied with the ending.  
> I do take requests and stuff for any fandoms ive already done, and more!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Terra and the others escaped WICKED a year ago.

They discovered that everything was a lie, that the world wasn’t destroyed, and the Flare didn’t exist.

None of the cranks had to die.

Newt didn’t have to die.

The group decided to get some answers, so they traveled the new (old) world. They were in Mexico, it seemed. The entire experiment was underground. They were all rounded up by the police and sent to separate places.

Minho went to someplace called Colorado, Fry joined him, Brenda and the others decided to risk being on their own in the world. They all kept in touch.

Terra went with a man in a uniform, who kept looking at her with tears in his eyes. He said she could call him John, and accidentally called her Stiles.

It took a really uncomfortable car ride for her to ask him.

Apparently, she isn’t Terra. She is Stiles.

She argued, of course she argued, but he insisted. Her name is Stiles Stilinski, and she is sixteen years old, she lives in Beacon Hills, California, and she is in a werewolf pack.

She denies it.

It isn’t that she doesn’t believe him, she does, but that isn’t her. According to them, she’s the comic relief, the goofy one. The teenagers sat her down and tried to explain. “You’re the funny one.” The crooked jawed boy tried, and they all agreed. Terra looked him in the eye and spoke.

“Then my humor must be pretty morbid.”

Instead of rising to the obvious sass, as Jansen once did (oh, did she have fun with him), everyone in the room smiled in relief. “Exactly.” The redhead spoke up, a triumphant smirk on her face.

After a while of her continuing to deny everything, most of them have given up. The crooked jawed boy, Scott, refused to. Finally, her temper made an appearance.

“I’m not Stiles.” She said, in faux calm. He sighed, looking for help from the others.

He started to speak, but she spoke over him. “Let me talk.” She waited for his nod to continue. The others looked at her curiously, wondering where this was going. “I’m not Stiles, not because I don’t remember, but because I’ve changed. The places I’ve been, the things I’ve had to do… I’m different. I’m not the girl you guys knew.” There was silence after that, then the dark skinned one who reminded her a bit of Alby, she thinks his name is Boyd, spoke up for the first time.   
“Then why don’t you give us a chance to get to know you?”

After that, they became friends. They all loved Minho, and Frypan loved finding ways to cook healthy but tasty food for the Sherriff.

They got their memories back, from Scott using his Alpha abilities, and crawling around in their heads. They were all understandably reluctant, and he swore up and down repeatedly that he wouldn’t tell anyone what he saw.

Terra got used to people calling her Stiles, and they decided to help find WICKED’s people. It took a year, but they finally found something.

They couldn’t have moved any further in the investigation when they found the hard drive. It was a video of everything.

The Maze, the Scorch, everything.

They brought it back to Derek’s loft and she looked at the pack.

“I need a minute.” She said, and then took the hard drive to her room. They all had decided that they would each have a room in the building, seeing that Derek owned it, and the walls would be padded a long time ago.

Terra watched the video. It was of the entire time she was in WICKED’s grasp. There was a second video that had the scientists and workers comparing notes throughout the first, and she wanted to smash the screen in.

The video feed ended right after she went through the Flat Trans, so she had the added trauma of seeing Teresa’s slow and painful death.

Terra took a deep breath and brushed her tears away.

She left the room and plugged the hard drive to the computer that Danny had set up to the TV, and the pack was waiting.

They all sat in silence as the video played, with small gasps and tears at the sad parts, and small laughter at the pranks everybody had played.

The second the car entered the crowd of cranks, on their way to the ship that was to lead Terra to WICKED, she left the room. She had left the door open, so she could still hear everything.   
She heard her confrontation with Newt, and had silent tears streaming down her face. Erica was sobbing, along with Allison and Kira. Malia and Derek had silent tears, and only a few. Scott, Danny and Lydia stayed still through it, showing no emotions. Liam and the others weren’t allowed to watch the video just yet, so they weren’t there.

It ended with a gunshot.

Terra closed her eyes at the silence coming from the room.

Then, suddenly, someone threw the door open and she was tackled by three sobbing girls. They were joined by Malia and Danny. Derek was standing in the corner, with a sad frown on his face. Lydia hugs her after the others have stepped away, whispering promises of violent things upon the scientists and shopping trips. Scott is standing at the door, just watching everyone. When she looked up at him, her best friend… her brother, he just held his arms out to her.

She moved into his arms, allowing herself to break down. When he was in her head, he didn’t see everything. Just flashes. He had no idea that had ever happened, and as he watched and felt his sister breaking down in his arms, his eyes glowed a vibrant scarlet, promising destruction to anyone who would ever hurt her again. Everyone else’s eyes glowed in response, and the rage in Lydia’s made her opinion clear.

Scott whispered five words into her ear.

“This is not your fault.”

Then, he hesitated, and spoke again.

“ _Newt_ is not your fault.”

For the first time, she believed him.

edn


End file.
